


Sōlāris

by cairusvt



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on Rick Riordan's Demigod Series, Chan Son of Nike, Chwe Hansol Son of Apollo, Demigods, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HOONSOL 5EVER, It was supposed to be all fluff, Jeonghan Son of Hypnos, Joshua Son of Iris, Jun Son of Hermes, Lee Jihoon Son of Athena, M/M, Mainly hoonsol but I'll tag everyone, Minghao Son of Hecate, Mingyu Son of Hephaestus, Monsters, Self-Indulgent, Seungcheol Son of Aphrodite, Seungkwan Son of Ares, Seventeen as Demigods, Soekmin Son of Apollo, Soonyoung Son of Dionysus, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wonwoo Son of Hephaestus, but angst in the beginning always makes the fluff in the end sweeter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: Children of Athena hold their wit as their deadliest weapon. They take pride in their steadfast minds and they take pride in the clearness of their thoughts.So Jihoon really finds it debilitating when a certain son of Apollo clouds over his mind.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Seventeen Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170671
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Sōlāris

Jihoon hates the gods. 

He hates them almost as much as he hates archery and he fucking hates archery. 

  
Jihoon pants, cradling his left arm to his chest and his vision blurs as a shadow looms over him. Jihoon can hear distant screaming coming from right in front of him and his head spins. He lets out a labored breath and he screams as he gets his feet under him. Jihoon finds the hilt of his weapon and he watches as it shifts from a sword, to a spear, and to an axe. Jihoon says a silent prayer to his mother because for a son of Athena, he's about to do something really fucking stupid. 

Jihoon wills the body of his axe into chains and he screams as he circles it to his side, building momentum before surging forward towards the chimera. Jihoon barely dodges when it uses it's tail to strike and he hears the fmailiar sound of an arrow breaking the wind right next to his ear before the chimera shrieks. Jihoon screams again as he jumps on top of the chimera's head and run on his back before cutting off it's tail. Jihoon keeps the axe spinning as he balances his footing on the chimera's thrashing back and he runs towards his head and jumps as he severed it's head off. The chimera let out one last shrilling scream as it's body starts to dissintegrate into gold dust and Jihoon's ankle lands in a way it shouldn't and Jihoon screams in pain as he falls to the ground. He hears his name being called as his face pressed into the ground. He then feels a hand on his back, a hand that's gentle and warm. Almost like the feeling of lying face down on the field in front of the camp and letting the sun seep into his back. That was the last thing he remembers before he hears his name again and his vision turns to black.

Jihoon wakes up with a sharp pain in his shoulder and his instincts tells him to jump away only for a hand to push him back down.  
"Stay down." A familiar voice says and Jihoon groans as he feels his entire body scream in pain.   
"If we make it back to camp alive, I'm gonna kill you." The voice says and Jihoon can't help but laugh.  
"Sure. Make sure to do it properly then I'll- _AAH! Dude!_ " Jihoon sceams when Hansol grips his bleeding arm and Jihoon squims in pain.   
"Shut up. You don't get to joke about killing you. Only I get to joke about killing you." Hansol says in a surprisingly steady and low voice and Jihoon squints as he looks up at him.   
"I thought children of Athena were supposed to be smart?" Hansol asks as he reaches for a small bag attached to his belt and he pulls out a white bandage.  
"What did you just say?" Jihoon asks, scowling, and Hansol rolls his eyes and pulls out more stuff from the small bag and he starts cleaning the gash in his arm.  
"I took care of the venom before i fixed your shoulder." Hansol notes and Jihoon bites his lips to keep himself from screaming in pain.  
"What happened to my shoulder?"  
"Dislocated. I'll make a sling for it later but it's okay as long as you don't move. So don't move." Hansol says and Jihoon scoffs.  
"No moving. I'm serious." Hansol says, wrapping the bandage around his arm tightly and Jihoon hisses, nodding.   
"You're so stubborn." Hansol mumbles and he sighs as he sits back. 

"What now?" Jihoon asks and Hansol laughs.  
"You're asking me? Now? Really?"   
"Don't be a dick." Jihoon says and Hansols bitter laugh echoes around the trees.  
"Oh, am I being a dick? No. Being a dick is acting all stuck up for the entirety of our quest. Being a dick is telling me what I should and shouldn't do and then commenting on what i should be able to do." Hansol huffs and he Jihoon stares at his eyes as he stares at the ground next to Jihoon.  
"Being a dick is almost getting yourself killed because you can't accept any help without thinking it's emasculating or whatever the fuck." Hansol spits out and Jihoon tenses when he glares down at Jihoon's eyes.   
"You've been a dick the whole time so I'm sorry if i thought it was my turn." Hansol spits back and he turns his back to Jihoon to face the fire. The fire Jihoon didn't even notice.   
"We're like, close to the camp if we just head straight through the woods. But you need to rest because I'm literally the worst medic in the Apollo cabin so yeah. Just your luck." Hansol says sullenly and Jihoon feels a worse kind of stinging in his chest. Worse than the chimera venom, yeah. 

  
In all honestly. Jihoon isn't fond of the Apollo cabin.

They're usually lively and loud and really fun when you have all of them singing by the campfire. But the thing is they're lively and loud throughout the day, everyday, for the entire year. Yeah, Jihoon admits he misses them when summer is over and only a quarter of the camp stays there all year round but yeah. He's not exactly fond of them. 

So he wasn't too keen when he found out that his first ever quest requires the assistance of a child of Apollo. 

There is one child of Apollo Jihoon's fond of, though. But Seokmin was unfortunately already out in a quest with his usual trio. Mingyu, the most known Hephaestus kid because his talent with fire usually is used in making smores at camp and the third and last piece of their little puzzle was Minghao. The son of Hecate is mostly known for smuggling wine for the Dionysus kids and when Dionysus himself caught him, Mr. D just asks him what kind he has and Minghao smiled before guaranteeing that his kids are getting the best kind. But then again, that story did come from Jun, Hermes's Cabin's head camper who is a little bit too in love wiht Minghao so Jihoon never really took that story all too seriously. But yeah. The three of them were out on a quest and Jihoon was left to choose another one. 

But he wasn't the only one in the cabin that he knew.

"Do you know why I chose you?" Jihoon asks, looking up at the sky instead of looking at him direcctly.  
"Because you have no other choice? Or was it a dare? Oh, Gods. Tell me it wasn't for a bet. You always hang around the Janus cabin." Hansol says and Jihoon scoffs.  
"It's not a- Wait. How do you know I hang around their cabin?" Jihoon asks and he turns to look at Hansol only to see him still staring at the fire.  
"Is this going somewhere? What's your point, Jihoon?" Hansol says. Curt and sharp.  
"I chose you because on your first day in camp you took a bow and arrow from my back and you shot the glass in Mr. D's hand." Jihoon syas and he watches as Hansol turns to look at him slowly.  
"You... I didn't think you'd remembered that." Hansol admits and Jihoon cranes his neck to smile at him.  
"Are you kidding me? You were thirteen and you shot a glass off of a god's hand. That was fucking bad ass." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs.  
"He was being an ass. Not everyone can be good at everything. And you're good at literally everything else already. I say my dad had the right to not give you that one thing." Hansol says and Jihoon sighs.  
"Archery isn't for me anyway. I want to see my enemy's face when they realize I'm winning." Jihoon says absentmindedly and he clears his throat.  
"I'm just surprised you said yes, to be honest." Jihoon adds and Hansol laughs softly.   
" _Right_."   
"What?"  
"Nothing. Just wished that Athena or Aphrodite would help me out here already." Hansol says and Jihoon raises his head to look at him.  
"What? My mom?" Jihoon asks and Hansol turns to him and laughs.  
"You're probably the dumbest smart person I know." Hansol says and Jihoon sits up and he sccowls at him. He was about to say something to defend his honor as a child of Athena when he feels his chest burn as he brreathes. Jihoon chokes and almost falls sideways on his bad arm if it weren't for Hansol's warms hands catching him.   
"I said no moving!" Hansol say and he groans as he lifts Jihoon back up. Jihoon grips onto Hansol's shoulder as he breathes in again only to feel his lungs burn and Jihoon can't help the choked off sound that comes from him and the tears that starts to fall from his eyes.  
"Shit. _Dude_ , just lie down already!" Hansol screams at his face and Jihoon heaves. Jihoon was frantically pulling at Hansol's shirt, trying to breathe in, when Hansol leans in and kisses him. 

Jihoon stops. 

  
He stops moving and he stops breathing and he thinks his heart stopped as well. He lets Hansol gently push him back on the ground before Hansol pulls away. Jihoon can breathe properly again and he groans as his heart starts racing and his chest starts to ache.  
"Shit. _Shitshitshit_. I think something's majorly fucked up inside you." Hansol says and Jihoon lets out a laugh.  
"That's exactly what Mr.D said when he did the psychological assesment test." Jihoon jokes and Hansol laughs before rolling his eyes.  
"I'm freaking out over here. I don't have time for your dark humor, please." Hansol pleads and Jihoon sighs.  
"I think... I think its a broken rib. Or bruised." Jihoon says. He's had those a couple of times during capture the flags and the other group had the Ares cabin with them. And it kind of feels like that.  
"Shit. Dude, I told you. I'm the worst medic in the Apollo cabin. Like i suck at basic first aid, much less in healing magic." Hansol says, his leveled voice now sounding more frantic and Jihoon laughs.  
"Just calm down."   
"I can't fucking calm down. I'm gonna be the worst Apollo kid ever if I let someone die over a fuvking rib." Hansol panics and Jihoon slaps his face softly.   
"Calm down and breathe. I'm not gonna die on my first quest. That's pathetic and unacceptable. You're gonna heal me and we're gonna be a the badass couple who succeeded in a quest without having a third member." Jihoon says and Hansol stares.  
"Couple?"   
"I meant duo. Whatever. Just help me with my ribs because it feels like it's piercing my heart." Jihoon says and Hansol nod. He kneels next to him and he has his hands hovering over Jihoon's chest.

Hansol takes a deep breathe and Jihoon can hear him mutter soft words of a prayer and the trees around them seems to lean away, opening up the night sky and letting the moonlight dance over Hansol. Jihoon watched, holding his breath like he did his weapon but this time he feels like his enemy would be something he can't kill. The moonlight seems to hang over Hansol's shoulder as he pressed his palms gently on Jihoon's body and Jihoon groans when a cold wave of energy surges through his chest. He hears something in his chest pop back in it's place and he stares at Hansol. His hair was casting a shadow ove rhis face. It's like a black cloud smoothly lying on topp of his head and then a gentle breeze flirts with his hair and Jihoon stares at his eyelashes as he opens his eyes. He holds Jihoon's gaze for a while, his brown eyes looked like gold in the moonlight and Jihoon couldn't help the hand that comes up Hansol's hand on his chest. Hansol closes his eyes again and he takes a deep breath. He falls back on his ass next to Jihoon and he starts panting. The trees sway back into place and the moon hides behind the foilage above their heads.

"That was fucking awesome." Jihoon says and he sits up and he unravels the bondage around his chest. As he does, he realizes how his arms weren't in pain at all and he checks and sees it healed too.  
"Dude!" Jihoon says and he smiles at Hansol only to see him staring at his chest. 

His very naked chest. 

Hansol clears his throat and gets up to get their bags and he hands Jihoon his.   
"I had to rip off your shirt because of your arm. Sorry."   
"Uh. I don't... I dont think i have another shirt." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. Hansol goes through his bag and hands him a shirt. I huge, rainbow tiedyed shirt.  
"It's from one of the Iris kids."   
"Of course it is." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. Jihoon puts it on and he smiles at how big it is.  
"So uh... That, um, thing. That we did. That you did." Jihoon says and Hansol clears his throat.  
"Oh. Uh... You... I needed you to calm down and i read somewhere that people hold their breath when they kiss." Hansol says and Jihoon nods, looking away.  
"You read somewhere... Right, um. Sorry. Not being able to breathe was fucking scary." Jihoon says and Hansol shrugs.  
"You should still rest up. I'll take the first watch." Hansol offers but Jihoon stands up and stretches.  
"Are you kidding me? I feel like you just gave me caffeine. You're a lot more tired than I am, so you sleep first." Jihoon says and he takes his weapon from his bag. A five inch gold metal handle, and he flips it around the air a couple of times before making it turn into a spear. Jihoon throws it to the ground, letting it stay stuck in the dirt, and he smiles at Hansol.  
"I'm fine. Really. Just go rest up." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. He takes his bag and used it as a pillow as he lies down on his side, facing the fire.   
"I''m glad you're okay." Hansol says, eyes already clsoed and Jihoon lets himself smile.   
"I'm glad I chose you." Jihoon says softly, not knowing if his partner heard him or not but he'd rather he didn't. 

Gods. Jihoon can't even imagine how his life back in camp would be if they found out he's capable of actual human feelings.

Jihoon sat with his back to the fire, right next to Hansol's leg, and he just sits then all night. He would add more branches and sticks to their fire once in a while but after a few hours, he let the fire die down as the sun starts to rise. Jihoon looks around the woods and he smiles at how the sun is filtered in through the leaves of the trees. He looks around and he wished he had a camera to capture the moment and he figured sharing it with someone else would be better. 

He turns to look at Hansol and finds him still on his side but with the sunlight filtering thorugh from above and histting his hair. The trees started swaying with the breeze and the sunlight hits Hansol's closed eyes, making him stir in his sleep. Jihoon didn't know how and he ertainly didn't know why. But he finds himself on his knees next to Hansol's head with his hand over his head, blocking the sun. Jihoon feels a bit embarassed now that he finnds himself in the position but he can't exactly be embarrassed if he's the only one who knows. He takes a deep breath and smiles when he finds Hansol still sleeping soundly. 

Then, Jihoon actually looks at him. 

Hansol's black hair curling around his face, his eyelashes trying to steal Jihoon's attention from anything else. And then Jihoon finds himself staring at Hansol's lips. It was barely five seconds, yeah, but the kiss was still a kiss. It was a warm and soft kiss and Jihoon still feels a little weak in the knees just thinking about it. He then sees Hansol's eyes casting a golden brown color and he stares for a few seconds before he realizes that Hansol would need to open his eyes for Jihoon to see his eyes. 

Which means Jihoon had been staring at Hansol for quite some time now with his hand still covering his eyes from the sun. 

_Shit_. What if he saw him staring at his lips?

"Jihoon?" Hansol calls out and Jihoon takes away his hand, making Hansol flinch at the sunlight in his eyes. Jihoon panics and tries to cover his eyes but Hansol did the same as well, lifting up his hand over his face. Jihoon almost screams when He accidentally held Hansol's hand and Hansol laughs at it all.   
"What are you doing?" Hansol asks with a laugh and Jihooon laughs as well, pulling his hand away.  
"Nothing. Nothing, just. come on. I think we can make it to camp before lunch if we move now." Jihoon says and Hansol sighs. He turns areound to face the other way and he takes a deep breath.  
"Just five more minutes." Hansol says and Jihoon huffs. 

Jihoon put on his bag, held his weapon in one hand, and went back to pull the back of Hansol's shirt to get him up to his feet and Hansol whines as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. Jihoon picks up his bag and shoves it on the younger's chest and he let Hansol whine as they started moving along.

  
Hansol conjures up a couple of mildly crushed biscuits from his bag and he offers Jihoon one. They walk in silence while they enjoy their breakfast on foot. Jihoon would try to steal a glimpse of Hansol as subtly as he can and he finds him unconsciously walking under the ray of sunlight that's sneaking in through the trees. He tends to do that, apparently. Since day one of their quest he'd always purposely step out of the shade of buildings or trees just to feels the sun over him. It's probably an Apollo thing which kind of makes him think about last night.

"Hey. How did you do that thing last night?" Jihoon asks and Hansol turns to him, his hair bouncing with every step he takes and Jihoon tries not to stare into his eyes for long.  
"What thing?"  
"The thing. You know," Jihoon motions towards his body with his hands and he stares at Hansol. "the thing."  
"Oh. That thing." Hansol says and he smiles before he turns to look on ahead.  
"I've met my dad a few times. He's always trying his best to know everything about us and one time i told him about the healing thing and he told me to just call out to him." Hansol says and Jihoon nods.  
"But since it was night and the sun wasn't out I figured asking for help with from his twin would be okay." Hansol says and Jihoon stares.  
"Artemis?"  
"Goddes of the Hunt, yeah. You should probably thank her, by the way."  
"But how could she have helped you? She's the Goddess of the moon."  
"Yeah. And moonlight is basically sunlight that the moon is reflecting to earth." Hansol says and Jihoon finds himself stopping.  
"That's... I didn't think about that. That's quite impressive."  
"I tend to shine the most when I've hit my lowest."  
"No, but seriously. So you asked Artemis for sunlight?"  
"No. I humbly asked her to give me light in such a dark time." Hansol says and Jihoon snorts.  
"I thought she doesn't like men?"  
"She doesn't. She can barely stand my dad, really. But she is never one to turn away from someone in need. My dad said she tries to act all tough but deep down she cares for more than her heart can carry. That's a direct quote by the way." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles as he laughs.  
"Kind of reminds me of _someone_ I know." Hansol says and he glances at Jihoon with something in his eyes and Jihoon frowns.  
"Are you suggesting I'm human?" Jihoon asks and Hansol shrugs.  
"You bleed like one. It makes me think that maybe you feel like one, too." Hansol says and Jihoon rolls his eyes.  
"The bleeding was just a one time thing." Jihoon says and it gets Hansol laughing.  
"Thank gods. I think I'd pass out if I see you beat up again. I can't stand seeing you like that." Hansol says with laughter in his voice and He seems to realize what he had just said the same time Jihoon did and they stare at each other for a couple of seconds before a strong breeze skirts through the trees and sings past them.  
"I meant like, I wouldn't know what to do. If you get, you know, injured. Again." Hansol says after a quite moment and Jihoon clears his throat.  
"Ah. So that's what you meant." Jihoon finds himself saying and Hansol whips his head to stare at him with wide eyes.   
"What did you think I mean?"  
"I don't know. Why? What else could you have meant?" Jihoon asks back and Hansol stares at him.   
"That I..." Hansol trails off and he turns and kept walking.

Jihoon watches him, three steps behind and about a meter to Hansol's left. He stares at the wal the sunlight frames his shoulder and his hair and he can't help but stare.   
"I think I did mean something else." Hansol says. He didn't turn to face Jihoon nor did he stop walking, but he takes a deep breath and kept talking..  
"You think you-" "No. I... I actually did mean something else." Hansol cuts him off and Jihoon tries to will his legs to not stop walking.  
"Last night, you asked me why I even said yes. I mean, I could have said no when you not so subtly said that the thought of being with a child of Apollo was a quest in on itself. But I didn't." Hansol says and Jihoon nods for some reason.  
"Sorry about that. I just-" "Nah, It's cool. Just... Just shut up until I'm done talking because I feel like I'll pass out if I don't tell you this now." Hansol says quickly and Jihoon stares.

"The day i came to camp, the very first day, I felt like I didn't belong. I mean, I've always felt like I never belonged. Even in like, in the real world. People would take one look at me and they'd already have an opinion on me. I mean, I get it, I do look like I'm just half Korean and now that I know I'm definitely just _half_ I figured, hey, at least I'm not the only one. But even here I felt kind of out of place, somehow. I came here knowing who my father was and I thought that'd be easier but it wasn't. My first day was hell."  
"I never knew about this. All of it."   
"It's not something I tend to bring up over campfire." Hansol jokes and Jihoon laughs softly.  
"I remember most of the Apollo cabin being welcoming but there was an air over it. I just figured out a while after that it was because I was claimed even before setting foot in camp. And yeah, they were kind of cold on my first day. They were still nice but it felt liek that was worse. Fake smiles and all. And the first time I didn't have anything fake in camp was with you." Hansol says and he turns around to smile at Jihoon. Jihoon stops in his steps and he stares at his smile. He can't keep himself from looking but he also can't stare at it for too long.   
"When I saw Mr.D chewing you out in front of a few faces I already know I just kind of exploded. So I just grabbed an arrow from your back and your bow and just let it all out in that one shot. Mr.D assigned me to clean the horse stable for a month but it was worth it. Specially after what you said."   
"What I said?"  
"Welcome to camp, Sunshine."  
"That's what made you say yes to me?"  
"It's the first actual welcome I got, okay? And it kind of stuck now that Mr.D calls me that. Sarcastically, yeah. But still."  
"Well, you're welcome, I guess." Jihoon says and Hansol shrugs.  
"It's not just that, though." Hansol adds and Jihoon stares.  
"I don't know why but... It's just, every time you're close I get this weird pain in my chest. Like an arrow lodge in there and I don't know if taking it out will help me get better or it would end up killing me." Hansol says and Jihoon feels like choking.   
"I..."   
"You don't have to say anything. This is my thing. Okay? And just... I thought it was just like a little crush at first because you were like, nice and cute and everyone thought i need help for thinking you were nice and yeah. Now that I did get to spend time with you i don't think it's just a crush." Hansol says and Jihoon's mind races a hundred miles an hour and he jsut tries to keep himself breathing.  
"You... You called me a dick." Jihoon says, his mouth saying things by itself and Jihoon panics for a couple of seconds but it vanishes when Hansol laughs.  
"Yeah. You were. But I realized its how you show how you care. Every little bit of nagging you did was to keep me from dying and I get that this is your first quest so I'm giving you a free pass on being a dick up until we get to camp. If you're still a dick to me after that then I'll think about where to shoot you with this." Hansol points at the bow on his back and Jihoon can't help but laugh.  
"Well, I do like you." Jihoon finds himself saying.  
"Probably not the same way you like me but I mean it. You're a nice kid, Hansol." Jihoon says and Hansol's smile turns into a scowl.  
"Kid? You're like a year older than me."  
"Two years, actually." Jihoon says and Hansol rolls his eyes and walked away.  
"You said I get a free pass on being a dick till we get to camp!" Jihoon says, half laughing as he tries to catch up to Hansol and Hansol huffs.  
"I said I won't shoot you for being a dick till we get back. I'm not shooting you, am I?" Hansol asks and Jihoon shrugs.

Jihoon kept pestering Hansol about what else he finds attractive about him and Hansol rolls his eyes and scoffs, calling Jihoon out for being a dick again, and Jihoon just watches him. Glowing under the sun with his face tinted a soft pink. Jihoon annoys him some more just to hear him laugh and it makes Jihoon wonder if maybe he was wrong for the first time in his life. Maybe he does like Hansol the way Hansol likes him.

They talk comfortably for a while, trying to get to know each other from the inside out and when Jihoon pointed out that Hansol tends to walk under the sun, Hansol laughs and tries to walk next to Jihoon on the shade. Jihoon laughs and he pushes him under the sun again and Hansol pulls him in and holds his wrist to keep him from going back under the shade. When Jihoon sees the edge of the camp, he points it out to Hansol and Hansol draggs him forward. Jihoon was too busy staring at Hansol to notice the darker patch of shadow in the corner, manifesting into another Chimaera. The smile from Hansol's lips fell and Jihoon can't do anything but watch as the chimaera's tail strikes Hansol on his chest and Jihoon pulls him back by his hand and he screams as he pulls his weapon out from his pocket and cuts the chimeara's tail. Jihoon can barely hear himself screaming at the other campers that starts running towards them and his body moves before his mind could process. He prays to his mom the way he always does and he finds his angers praying to Ares as he wills his weapon into a weapon he's never shown to anyone in camp before but he can hear his blood in his ears and he grips the handle as it elongates and he weilds the scythe with both hands before dropping his bag and sprinting forward. 

Jihoon didn't remember much but one thing he remembers was the uncomfortable warmth of the chimera's blood on his skin. He remembers standing on top of a legless chimera bleeding out and he remembers watching the monster gurgle out blood before dissipating into gold dust. He turns and he sees a couple of campers step back from him and he sees a few campers on the ground tending over a familiar mop of dark hair. Jihoon runs to his side and kneels and he sees his shirt ripped open as a gruesome green tinted vein-like gash on Hansol's chest keeps spreading out. A few more campers run to them and one called out to bring Hansol to the infirmary. Jihoon helps carry Hansol inside the camp and everyone stops and stares as they run past. Jihoon didn't have time to sneer at them especially not when the poison starts spreading up Hansol's neck. Once he's set Hansol down in the bed of the infirmary, a couple of campers pulls him back and Jihoon fights back, trying to go back to Hansol's side. 

" _Jihoon_." Jihoon hears a familiar voice call out to him and he sees Seungcheol and Seokmin by the door.  
"We heard what happened. Are you okay?" Seokmin asks and Jihoon stops struggling.  
"I'm fine. It's... Help him. Please." Jihoon says and Seokmin runs to the bed. Seungcheol walked towards him and pulls him out of the room. Jihoon struggles out of his hold.  
"You're not gonna be of any help to him looking like that." Seungcheol says and he drags Jihoon out. 

  
Jihoon tries to struggle out of Seungcheol's arms but the son of Aphrodite is far more stronger than he is.  
"Ji, jsut stop it. He's gonna be- _Oh?_ "  
"What?"  
"You..." Seungcheol trails off and Jihoon finally got out of his arms.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Your heart's all over the place." Seungcheol says and Jihoon sighs.  
"Shut up. It's- I don't want him to die because of my stupid fucking quest. We were at the border, Cheol! He was. like, he was five steps away from the border!"   
"Hey. Hey! It's not your fault. It's not your fault, okay? From what I hear you basically _destroyed_ that thing in under a minute. Mingyu saw you rip it apart without killing it." Seungcheol says and Jihoon huffs.  
"Shut up. That doesn't mean shit."  
"No. It means you tried to make it's death as painful and as long as possible." Seungcheol says and he crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
"Yeah? So? End result is it's dead."  
"You didn't have to do that but you still did. Why did you have to torture it like that? Tell me." Seungcheol says and Jihoon bites his tongue before turning away.  
" _Charmspeak_? Really?"   
"You're acting impulsively. You're being rash and going berserk. That's not like you Jihoon. What were you thinking?"   
"I _like_ him, okay? There's your answer! I- I don't even _remember_ thinking about anything but getting him safe."  
"Jihoon. Okay, just calm do-"  
"No! _Fuck you!_ You're talking shit to me about being rash but when it's you who took an arrow for Wonwoo its such a _grand fucking gesture_ of love! I hate all of these fucking stereotypes everyone's been holding over my head and I am sick of everyone always talking shit about how I am the way I am because of who my godly parent is or _whatever the fuck!_ He's probably the only one in this camp who thinks I'm capable of emotions and he nearly got killed because of me and you're telling me to calm down?" Jihoon finishes with a huff and Seungcheol stares at him with wide eyes and a scared looking confused expression.  
"Feeling better?" Wonwoo asks from behind him and Jihoon turns around to see a bunch of campers around them staring at him with a weird mix of smiles and fearful expressions.   
"Honestly? Yeah." Jihoon answers the son of Hephaestus with a huff and Wonwoo smiles.  
"Good. I think that's too much emotion from you today so go report to Chiron or Mr.D and then get washed up. We'll wait here and look after Hansol till you come back, okay?" Wonwoo asks and Jihoon gulps and he nods. 

Jihoon does as Wonwoo said and Chiron didn't hold him up too long, telling him he could help bring something to make Hansol feel better and Jihoon thanked him. Jihoon then went straight to the Athena cabin, seeing his bag by his bed already, and he takes a fresh batch of clothes before takingn a quick, hot shower and going back to the infirmary with his hair still dripping. 

What welcomed him in the infirmary was their usual group livening up the rather empty place.   
"Good. You're here. Kick everyone out for me please." Seokmin says and Jihoon smiles at the chaos. Chan and Seungkwan were arguing about something again. Jihoon thinks Chan being a son of Nike who always wants to win and Seungkwan being a son of the war god who would never pass up an opportunity to retaliate should never be in the same room ever but they end up always being next to each other. Mingyu and Minghao were sitting quietly on one of the beds with Seungcheol and Wonwoo lying on it. On the other bed was Jeonghan, the only son of Hypnos that Jihoon knows who is more awake than not, and his rather _close friend_ Joshua who was a son of Iris. Jihoon hasn't even said anythign yet when the door behind him open and Soonyoung and Jun comes in.  
"I heard you guys got wrecked." Soonyoung says and Jihoon huffs, thinking about how Dionysus should really stop telling his son stories in the most unnecessary words.  
"I heard Jihoon killed a dozen chimeras by himself." The son of Hermes says and Jihoon glares at him too.  
"Guys. Hansol needs to rest just-" Jihoon holds a hand up and he turns to the room.  
"Everyone out!" Jihoon yells and everyone stopped talking. they all get up and started walking out of the room and Jihoon hears them mumble as they walk out and Seungcheol promised to bring him dinner in a while. Jihoon thanks them all and he closes the door.  
"Why are _you_ still here?" Seokmin asks him with a grin and Jihoon rolls his eyes.  
"Don't worry, I know about your secret." Seokmin says and Jihoon sighs.  
"So does half the camp. So don't feel too special."  
"It was sweet. I think he heard you too but he passed out after we extracted the poison." Seokmin said and Jihoon grabs a chair and drags it next to Hansol's bed.  
"He's fine now, right? I didn't put him in a coma or something?" Jihoon asks and Seokmin rolls his eyes.   
"He's fine. Which is more than I can say for you so sit on that bed for now and let me check up on you." Seokmin says and Jihoon sighs and does as he was told. 

Seokmin checks on his limbs, asks Jihoon if it hurts anywhere, if he broke something. It eventually ends with Seokmin checking his chest and his ribs.   
"They don't think that about you, you know?" Seokmin says as he runs his fingers over Jihoons back, pressing gently at every rib.  
"Not everyone thinks that you children of Athena are all logic and tactics. You guys are a bit intimidating together, yeah, but believe it or not, most campers think you guys are just really passionate nerds." Seokmin says and Jihoon lets out a srurpised laugh.  
"Really?"  
"Ji, I told you about reading something regarding this one DJ i know and _you_ talked for half an hour about the type of _'console'_ he uses or something." Seokmin says and he pulls his hands away. Jihoon puts on his shirt and he stays seated on the bed as Seokmin cleans up.   
"I mean, yeah. Stereotypes are there becasue they're like, a common trait most of the time. But that's like saying every Apollo kid is good at first aide." Seokmin says and Jihoon turns to stare at Hansol's sleeping face.  
"You're cool, Ji. Everyone thinks Hansol and i are crazy to think of you as nice but yeah, they're mostly just scared of you because we know how you are in capture the flag." Seokmin jokes and Jihoon snorts.  
"I'm not that brutal."  
"Lee Jihoon, I had to _personally_ re-attach my brother's arm. An arm that you sliced off." Seokmin says and Jihoon shrugs.  
"I made sure to not hit the bone."  
"Yeah. Sure. That's so considerate of you." Seokmin huffs and Jihoon admits he does get a bit too overkill when it's capture the flag. In Jihoon's defence, people should really stick to the weapon they're good at.   
"Yeah well, I'm gonna go get dinner. I'm not gonna offer you come with because I don't like being turned down so just, you know. Watch over him for now, okay?" Seokmin asks and Jihoon kind of feels a different kind of weight in his words but he smiles and nods nonetheless.

  
Jihoon doesn't remember falling asleep. He remembers watching Hansol sleep, snoring softly as he did and Jihoon would have asked Wonwoo for his polaroid camera if he knew an opportunity like this would arise. He remembers fixing the covers over hansol and tugging down the long sleeves shirt thye made him wear only for Hansol to grab his hand in his sleep. He remembers just staring at their hands and then just nothing. The next thing he sees is Hansol's thumbs running softly over the back of his hand and Jihoon bolts up his seat.

"Hey." Jihoon says, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and Hansol smiles at him in the dark.  
"I'm kind of... hungry." Hansol says and Jihoon stands up right away.  
"Hold on, okay? I'll go get you something."   
"Can't we just-" "Nope. You need to like, rest. No standing up. Just wait here, okay? I'll be back." Jihoon promises and Hansol sighs and nods. Jihoon slips his hand away from Hansol's and he walks out quietly.

The camp was dark save from the lights outside the cabins and Jihoon finds his way to the mess hall. Jihoon looks for anything to eat and he feels a little lost wiithout the usual huge buffet table in the middle of the hall.  
"Looking for something?" Jihoon jumps at the voice.  
"Chiron. Sorry I was just... looking for food."  
"A little too early for breakfast, don't you think?" Chiron says and Jihoon smiles.  
"It's Hansol. He just woke up." Jihoon says and the centaur walks off into the kitchen and comes back with a single plate and a couple sets of utensils.   
"Here." Chiron offers and Jihoon takes the plate.  
"It'll make any food you ask for. Same goes for this." Chiron hands him a glass.  
"Go on then. I'll make sure you two get a free day today. Your quest seem to have taken a toll on you both." Chiron says and Jihoon smiles befreo he runs back to the infirmary. 

  
Hansol was lying down when Jihoon comes back to the room and he looks towards the door when Jihoon turns on the light.  
"Chiron was there. Said we get a day off tomorrow. Or later today. It's like, two in the morning." Jihoon says and Hansol tries to lift his body up to sit on the bed. Jihoon drops everything at the foot of the bed and helps him up by supporting his back with his hand.   
"There are usually these table type thing you put on beds right? Hold on." Jihoon gets up and Hansol grabs for his wrist.  
"They're under the bed." Hansol says and Jihoon crouches down and finds the table folded up. Jihoon pulls it out, blowing out the dust over it and wiping it clean with the bottom of his shirt. He sets i up over Hansol's lap and sets everything up.  
"Just ask what you want to eat and what you want to drink." Jihoon tells him and Hansol stares at the table for a second before the glass slowly filled itself with milk and the plate suddenly had pasta on it.  
"That's cool." Hansol says and Jihoon gives him the fork.  
"Aren't you hungry too?" Hansol asks and Jihoon is honestly starving. But he smiles and shakes his head.  
"Hold on." Hansol says and Jihoon watches him stare at the plate again and a couple pieces of bread pops out.   
"Garlic bread. Here." Hansol says and Jihoon opens his mouth to tell him its okay but Hansol shoves the bread in his mouth and Jihoon couldn't help but stare as Hansol laughs. Jihoon chews on it and swallows as Hansol takes a huge bite of pasta and chews on it with his cheeks puffed out.   
"You feeling okay?" Jihoon asks and Hansol stares at him and nods.  
"Are you sure?" Jihoon asks and Hansol smiles and nods again.   
"I'm fine. Just starving, really." Hansol says and Jihoon nods. 

Jihoon resorts to watching Hansol as he devours his food in huge bites and barely chewing it properly before swallowing it down. He would chug his milk in under three seconds and he'd watch the glass fil up again with a huge goofy smile on his face. Hansol would offer him a bite of the pasta here and there and Hansol finally felt full after the third serving was gone and Jihoon finishes the milk on the glass before asking the glass for some water. He makes Hansol drink a bit before Jihoon carries the table and sets it on the other bed. Jihoon moves his chair so he's right on front of Hansol and Hansol stares at him with the same goofy smile still there.   
"I don't think lying down after eating as much as you did is gonna be good for you." Jihoon says and Hansol blinks slowly.  
"I'm still kind of tired." Hansol says and Jihoon pressed the button on the side of the bed and lifts the upper part of the bed a bit more so Hansol could at least lean back down. 

Hansol asks Jihoon about waht happened and Jihoon told him everything. Everything he could tell, at least. Hansoll listens with a serious expression and he reaches for Jihoon's hand as Jihoon finished. He tells Jihoon the same things every one had already said, that it's not his fault, and that both of them are fine now. Both of them are okay.

"You scared the shit out of me." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs.  
"I should've seen it coming. That's on me." Hansol says and Jihoon tightens his hold on Hansol's hand.  
"I mean it." Hansol said and Jihoon stares at him as he smiles and Jihoon let's his body move before he could think about it and he kisses him.

It was quick and gentle and soft and Jihoon pulls away only to freeze when his face was an inches away from Hansol's. Jihoon was about to start saying whatever excuse he could come up with but Hansol grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him back down for another kiss. Jihoon almost loses his balance but he catches himself by pressing his hand over Hansol's shoulder. Hansol pushes him back a bit, enough for them to see each other's faces, and he smiles.   
"If that was what it takes for you to kiss me i should've just let the first one attack me head on." Hansol jokes and Jihoon scoffs.  
"Don't even think about joking about that again." Jihoon says and Hansol pulls him in on the bed. Jihoon blindly looks for the button on the side of the bed and he lowers it until it's flat again. Hansol grins at him as he pulls him in for another kiss and Jihoon lets himself be pulled, kissing back as much as he could with Hansol's hand on the side of his neck. 

  
And Jihoon may have fallen asleep like that, his face right in front of Hansol's and his body on top of the covers. Seokmin gave him an early morning scolding for "tiring" Hansol out when he needed rest and Jihoon didn't have the heart to tell them it's not what they think. Especially not when Hansol sticks up for him. telling Seokmin to not yell at his boyfriend over nothing. 

Yeah.  
_The b word._

  
Jihoon's glad they were in the infirmary because he swears he got a heart attack over Hansol's words. Jihoon stares at Hansol's surprised face and before Hansol could take it back, Jihoon grabs his hand and turns to Seokmin, telling him that his boyfriend needs more time to rest so Seokmin can fuck off. Seokmin throws a pillow on his face and Hansol laughs as Seokmin jumps at Jihoon and tries to suffocate him by pressing the pillow on his face. Jihoon lets Seokmin have his fun and eventually kicks him off the bed. Seokmin retaliates by running outside and screaming that there's a new camp couple and Jihoon laughs as he walks up to the door and sees a couple of campers telling Soekmin to quiet down so early in the morning. Jihoon smiles at Seokmin before closing the door and he locks it before Seokmin could reach the door knob. Hansol laughs as Jihoon walks back to bed and Jihoon lies down and pulls Hansol against his chest as he closes his eyes. They have the day off today and no one would need the infirmary until after ten in the morning so a couple more hours of sleep won't hurt anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello everyone it's me, ya boi Nicki  
> I recently opened up commissions and if any of you are interested please come by my twitter account [@punk_asswriter <3](https://twitter.com/punk_asswriter/status/1269925367776591879?s=20) and DM me  
> I would really appreciate the support and even an RT would be appreciated Thank you so much and thank you for reading my fanfics


End file.
